ksxfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick
Nick Censura is a protagonist, legionary of the Crime Fighting Corp, and wielder of the Lightning Orb. He is master of sword fighting, martial arts and speed. History When Nick was a boy, he, along with his friends Nathan and Cyrus, suffered years of pain as their mothers and all relatives were killed, homes ransacked. Their fathers left them at a very early age, and they were orphans for most of their life. When they each reached the age of 18, they received a mysterious email, giving over $100,000 in the codes provided. This was enough to set up a home for them, go to school, and as such. The Orbs The three attended Aberstick College. On a rainy day, they attended a field trip going to a battlefield torn apart by rogue gangs of the city 400 years ago. Nick and his friends seperated from the rest of the group, and went to a basin where three orbs were found. Nick picked up a yellow one, which electrified him for a brief second and disappeared. He along with his friends left home sick for the rest of the day. As they left for home, Nick went into his room of the apartment. He went to grab his cell phone, which had died during the day. Nick forcibly grabbed it out of his pocket and sent millions of tiny volts into it, charging it completely. Nick was stunned at the fact. He went to go see his friends about it. During his run over there, he tripped and smashed his fist on the ground, causing a power rupture. When he reached Nathan and Cyrus they too had powers, of fire and ice, Nick with lightning. In the news the next day, the power rupture Nick caused blacked out half the city overnight. Recruited into the Crime Fighters During a walk home, Nick, Nathan, and Cyrus were attacked by Jase, Mohawkto, and Yara. Thinking it was the people who killed their mothers, the three fought back, with deadly results. Nick had Yara's axe broken in two, Cyrus froze Jase, and Nathan burnt Mohawkto across the legs. Yara screamed in pain, telling them they were not who they think they are, but instead, a gang of crime fighters. They were in turn testing their abilities, as they have watched them train. Hannibal, Mohawkto's brother, stepped in to reassure everyone before being shocked at the sight of the three's defeat. The trio were brought back to Egypto's Domain, where they met the leader, Egypto. They also met Dragon, the eldest son of Egypto, and Derek, their weapons supplier. The three were told by Egypto that they strive to cleanse the city of crime, and to solve the mysteries of the Orbs. Nick reluctantly agrees to join their cause. He asks specifically what the powers are of each individual. Egypto demonstrates his Ancient Orb powers by melting the pillar outside, Dragon detests, saying he can't be "brought down", and Mohawkto, Jase, Hannibal, Yara and Derek say they are melee close combat fighters. The Crime Leaders of Black District The three were discharged with their first mission, after months of training. They were sent to beat the crime leaders of Black District: *Rogeshunn: A crime thief, who uses assassins and heavy soldiers to break banks. *Lion, Bat, and Monkey: Three notorious thieves who kill civilians. *Garry and Gravor: Two masters of the Wind and Earth Orbs. *Moxy and his bandits: Moxy, owner of the Slash Orb, and his gang, Moxy's Proxies. *Daikus: Owner of the Blood Orb. He owns a gang of notorious, ruthless killers. Weapons and Abilities Nick absorbed the Lightning Orb within his body. He is also a master martial artist and sword fighter. For both his weapons and his Lightning Orb he has invented abilities. Twin Dragon Blades Nick has two dragon blades (presumably from his father) that he dual wields. They are very fast, one handed blades that he uses in combat. Nick is even able to block some forms of Orb attacks with them. *'Gold Slash': The blades glow gold, and slash two quick strokes of light that hit very fast. *'Onyx Spin': The blades grow onyx, striking all opponents in a radius. *'Dragon Clash': The blades glow red, setting opponent's in a red aura of shading mist. *'Harmony': The blades grow white, doubling in length. Death's Bane Nick received this blade from Egypto. He told him it was a gift from his father as well, for the time to come. The blade is a two-hander, black bladed, and has a red hilt. The blade is made of an element known as Skullium. *'Nex': A razor sharp crushing attack that sends the split crashing down, and the sides rippling. *'Shi': Nick's most powerful attack where he charges up the blade. It never misses, but it can kill the user if used at the wrong time. Thunder Spear During his raid on Rai Castle, Nick obtained the Thunder Spear, before absorbing it into his body. *'Thunder Swathe': Nick sends lightning bolts around him with a twirl of the spear. *'Raispear': The spear glows lightning blue. *'Volt Shockwave': Sends shockwaves, hitting enemies. Lightning Orb *'Thunder Punch': *'Thunder Kick': *'Raigeki': A bundle of lightning energy directed from the hand. *'Kirikaga': A shield made of magical electricity. *'Ladokirin': A small Kirin blast where energy hits the ground. *'Kirin': A normal Kirin blast where energy hits the ground. *'Overkirin': A giant Kirin blast where energy hits the ground. *'Raijin': A energy blast directed at an opponent with lightning residue. The user teleports to the enemy and aims the electrical rod at the opponent, dealing massive damage. *'Omegaraijin': A giant energy blast directed at an opponent with unremovable lightning residue. The user aims a rod (cannot be a human limb as it can disintegrate) at the opponent, directing the lightning to the opponent, dealing shattering damage.